Play Nice!
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Due to one of Anissina's crazy experiments, Yuuri and Wolfram are turned into --- ! Lots of babbling and new experiments, what will happen to Yuu and Wolfie?
1. Run & Hide

**Title: **Play Nice!**  
Author: **Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing: **A fanfic story**  
Summary:** Due to one of Anissina's crazy experiments, Yuuri and Wolfram are turned into -- ! From the title, you may have various assumptions!**  
Note:** Credits go to the main author of Kyou Kara Maoh for the characters, and to me for the idea. Very funny, 3

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

The Prince ran as fast as he could with the Maoh behind him. Yuuri panted and gasped for air as he tried to catch up with his fiancé. Down the halls of the Blood Pledge Castle they went. Far behind was a certain someone...

"Hurry up, Yuuri!" yelled Wolfram, who was apparently trying to go faster. Yuuri slowed down though. In his head, he thought, _Oh give me a break already... I can't go on anymore!!_ But when he heard the "certain someone" calling, "Heika! Stop right there, please! Wolfram! Heika!" and footsteps were heard from behind, Yuuri ran faster.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" (pronounced "hee") the sound came out of Yuuri's mouth as he rushed past Wolfram and into a room with Wolfram calling from behind, "Wait for me! Yuuri!"

Yuuri held himself up on the wall and huffed and puffed in need of air as Wolfram came in wheezing in lack of air, closing the door behind him and locking it. When both Mazoku got their oxygen tank filled, they listened to the running footsteps of Anissina as it came closer and closer. Yuuri and Wolfram looked around the room they were in, in search for somewhere to hide. Apparently, they were in the maid's room and they didn't notice the shocked maids that were at the table drinking tea and gossiping whatever there was to gossip about.

"Hei--" began one of the maids, but Wolfram covered her mouth just in time, as the footsteps stopped right in front of the door. They heard a shuffle and then came Anissina's voice. "Heika! Wolfram! Only this once, please!" she yelled, as she banged on the door repeatedly, like a little kid. "Heika!"

After a few minutes, the banging stopped. The jingle of keys were heard behind the door. _Keys?_ Wolfram and Yuuri realized that it was keys they were hearing and began to panic in fear of being found out. They ran back and forth around the room but stopped frozen in position against the wall as soon as a _click_ was heard and silence followed. All eyes were on the door as they waited... Then...

BOOM! Anissina burst open the door so hard it startled everyone in the room. The two boys backed up against the wall and stopped frozen in fear as the pink-haired lady stomped in. She held up a ring of keys that jangled as she swung them around and around her index finger. All watched as the keys spun around and around, and Yuuri noticed that they weren't ordinary keys...

The Maoh spoke first. "A-Anissina! H-how did y-you get in h-here?!" he stammered.

"Ohohoho!" was Anissina's reply, while she put her hand to her mouth and she Oho-ed. "Why these _keys_ of course! Ohohoho!"

Then Wolfram spoke as stammeringly as his fiancé. "B-but the only ones w-who have the k-keys to every room i-is the maids! A-and some other people!"

"Hmm?" Anissina raised her eyebrow and grinned. "That's right. But these" - she shook the keys in a mocking form - "these are _my_ keys. _I_ made them. This is 'Open-any-door-out-there-kun!' "

Yuuri had a face that meant no-wonder-it-looks-so-weird. Wolfram kept speaking as if he didn't want Anissina to speak any further. "W-well alright. A-and so? Why'd y-you make them f-for?"

Anissina frowned and ignored his question. "Why are you talking as if you're in freezing water?" Anissina's eyes widened at her statement and said, "Oh and that reminds me! Hei--"

But the Maoh and the Prince were already running out of the room as soon as her big blue eyes became bigger. Anissina followed after them calling repeatedly the names of the chased people. As soon as the three troublesome and noisy Mazoku left, the maids sighed and began talking at once.

"Gee, I don't think Anissina should use Heika as a test subject. I don't think Wolfram is a good one either," said one.

"That's right. Heika should never be used as anything!" agreed another.

Another nodded and then her mind was on another thing. "But where is Sir von Voltaire and Sir von Christ?"

All three maids began staring out the window in thought, as Yuuri and Wolfram yelled and ran through, around and back/forth and out of the castle gardens with Anissina close behind them. Somewhere in the castle, Gwendal knitted silently to himself as he calmed his stress. Apparently the experiment Anissina had in mind wouldn't work on Gwendal or it would have made him too... (can't tell you right now.) And somewhere in the halls, Günter skipped along as he hummed himself a song, looking for His Majesty.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Note:** Must be wondering why Günter is not going to be used in the experiment huh? Well it's almost the same as Gwendal's problem, or whatever that means. Eheh. In the next chapter is when the experiment begins and problems begin! **- TB**


	2. Chase & Give Up

**Title: **Play Nice!  
**Author:** Twelf Bell  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - ** Continued. Ch 2.

In Wolfram and Yuuri's minds, they were thinking the same thing... _How long will we run?! I can't go any longer!_

The two Mazoku's throats were dry and they felt as if they were in a track race or running away from a tiger or whatnot. When Yuuri and Wolfram stopped to take a breath, Anissina caught up to them in no time. It was like, _How long can she run?! She's not even tired or anything!_ When the two thought they stopped at a good spot in which they thought she would not find them, Anissina found them right away. _How?!_

Anissina's Explanation Spot! -- "I use the Heika-and-Wolfram-tracker-kun!" says Anissina with a scientist's grin.

(Sorry that there are too many inventions involved xD)

In no time, the two were tired and collapsed against the wall of where they were – wherever they were. Anissina walked up to them and asked with her hands on her hips, "So, let's cut the chase and get to the point, shall we?"

"W-we (pant) already (gasp and exhale:) knoow the point!" Yuuri replied in between breaths. Wolfram nodded in agreement.

Anissina cocked her head to one side. "Then why don't you cooperate?"

"Because (pant pant xD sounds like a dog) because it's one of your experiments!" Wolfram said.

To the other side her head went. "So? What's the problem with that?"

"The whole thing itself is the problem!" both yelled. Anissina smiled and said, "And?"

Wolfram and Yuuri seemed too shocked to speak any further. They had regained their breath but none spoke. But Yuuri then said, "Why don't you use Günter or Gwendal for this?"

"Hmm? That's because they'll turn out to be too old."

_OLD?! _"OLD?! What do you mean 'old'?!" said both in unison again.

Anissina smiled again. "That's because the experiment this time is...!" She pushed her glasses closer to her eyes and swung her hand to motion the poster on the wall that explained her experiment. _Where did that come from?!_ She used a pointing stick to point from step to step. _And where did _that_ come from?!_

"Ehem. All right, I'll explain to you. This" - points to drawing - "is Grow-older-no-matter-how-old-kun! That's all."

The stick, the poster and her glasses were suddenly gone, leaving Yuuri and Wolfram with their mouths wide open.

"Grow older? Who wants to grow older?!"

"Well, this was Greta's idea. She said she wanted to grow older but since I don't want to use it on her immediately, I need someone to test it. And since she has no maryoku, I can't do anything. As I said, Gwendal and Günter will become too old after this experiment."

_Old? Them 'old'?! They're at least hundreds of years old, lady! You, too! Even this guy!_ Yuuri said to himself. Wolfram seemed interested, actually. In his mind, he had images of Yuuri and him when they are older and already married... Yuuri felt a slight chill up his spine.

"Alright, Anissina. This time, you have my word," Wolfram said, flatly. Yuuri stared at him, horrified. _He.. he.. actually.. he actually..._ Yuuri couldn't continue his sentence.

"W-why, Wolfram?!" cried Yuuri.

"Hmm? 'Why?' " Wolfram replied. "I'm not telling you why."

Yuuri still sat in shock and a few seconds later, he got himself straight up and said, "No. I will not accept this." and began walking away. Wolfram got up, in surprise, and walked along with Yuuri leaving Anissina in confusion. "Why, Yuuri? Why not?"

"What do you mean 'why not'? It's one of Anissina's experiments! _Anissina's_! _Her_ experiments! I'm not going to be one of those crazy experiments' test subject! No way in the demon world am I going to be!"

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's arm and said, "Please, Yuuri. Only this once, please? I can't do it by myself. (I don't want to be old by myself, was what he meant)." Wolfram gave his puppy-eyed face. His emerald green eyes were about to cry in plead. Yuuri felt as if he was waiting for this to happen. He hadn't seen this face for a long time... or so he thinks (lol, it's really 'I think').

Yuuri finally sighed and stared at the teary-eyed eyes of his fiancé. "Fine. All right. I'll do it."

Wolfram grinned his regular smile and pulled Yuuri back to where Anissina stood, still in confusion. He said to her, "Alright, Anissina. Just this once, we'll do it."

Anissina's eyes went wide. "Really?" Without hesitation, she said, "Well, let's go!" and dragged Wolfram who pulled Yuuri to the experiment room where Grow-older-no-matter-how-old-kun was. When all three entered the room, Anissina let go of Wolfram who had let go of Yuuri, and skipped over to her invention like a little kid and pushed a button. The thing made crashing and crumbling and booming and clanging and cracking sounds and from the small swinging door at the bottom came out two small tablets.

She then turned to her two test subjects and gave them the tablets. "Just put them in your mouth and it'll dissolve on your tongue. Oh and the flavor is strawberry (smile)."

The two stared at the small thing and then began to open their mouths when Anissina said, "Ah." Both looked at her and wondered, "What now?"

"I want you to lie on the bed over there because you might get sleepy," she said, beckoning them to the bed. Wolfram and Yuuri walked to bed, wondering where it came from. It was like everything just came out of nowhere... The pair sat on the bed and then looked at the inventor who nodded and then they put the tablet into their mouths, letting it dissolve with the help of saliva. At first, they began to get dizzy in which they fell backwards, and then with the comfort of the mattress, they drifted to sleep.

When Yuuri woke up, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. _Why does everything look so big?_ He rubbed his eyes this time slower and then suddenly he looked at his hand. It was so small! He then felt his face; he had chubby cheeks and his ears were as tiny as his palm. He felt his dark hair and ruffled them. They were soft as it was before. He then noticed that he was entirely naked and that his previous clothes was laying upon him, big as ever. What was wrong with him?

He then looked at the "thing" who lay next to him. It was Wolfram. The blond prince was sleeping snugly inside his blue uniform with only his head showing through the big hole, with a thumb tucked in his mouth. Yuuri gasped and went over to touch the boys' hair, ruffling it lightly to wake him up. The small guy stirred and mumbled and then finally after Yuuri rubbed Wolfram's forehead as hard as he can, he woke up. He stared at the small figure who had woken him up from his slumber. He stared and stared. _He looks like... he looks like Yuuri..._ Wolfram rubbed his sleepy eyes and then he noticed everything about himself as Yuuri did when he woke up. When Wolfram began to speak, a "Oohie.." came out of his mouth.

Suddenly, a big loud noise that sounded like a stampede of bulls came rushing closer and closer outside of the room. The door banged open and nine figures came in.

"Heika!" cried Günter, trying to calm himself from his crazy imagination.

"Aww... how cute!" said Cheri-sama.

The three maids and Greta gasped, while covering their mouths.

Conrad's eyes were wide and a small memory seemed to come back to him.

Gwendal stared at the two figures on the bed, having nothing to say except, "And so that's your product..."

Anissina smiled and said, "That's right. But it seems to have had the opposite effect."

All stared in silence as Yuuri tried to speak but all that came out was "Wah ooh oah oah eh da eh ah!" Suddenly, Yuuri had an urge to cry. Well, of course, after all... he was a baby...

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Note:** Yup, that's what Anissina's experiment outcome was. I hope you liked it. I tried my best to describe it using the character's normal reactions and stuff. I tried my best!! Dunno how a baby sounds either, since my little brother is already speaking normally. Well, anyway, keep waiting for the next chapter. Probably will come tomorrow. Oh and btw, I have no time to proofread anything so if you want to and find a mistake, you can tell me if you want. I just want to get this story over with, lol ;D


	3. Fight & Hunger

**Title:** Play Nice!  
**Author:** Twelf Bell  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - **Please read NOTE.  
**NOTE:** The names I use for baby Wolfram is Wolfie and for baby Yuuri is Yuu. When I begin calling them their original names again, that means they are back to normal, in which will not happen in this chapter, I assure you :P Oh, and but Yuuri will call Wolfram "Wolfram" and Wolfram will call Yuuri "Yuuri", as usual. (And the rest, will call Yuu, Yuu-chan.)  
**- - - - - - - - - - - -** Continued. Ch 3.

Yuu stared into space as he sat next to Wolfie on Cheri-sama's lap. Outwardly, Cheri-sama was so adored by the appearances of her son and the Maoh. She felt like a mother all over again (she is one though, lol) and so she picked them up from the bed they sat on and put them on her lap. (Oh but before that, she put the baby clothes that Anissina gave her for them to wear... where'd she get that from?!) She cooed weird sounds to Wolfie, who was laughing awkwardly... for he would not do such a thing when he was in his original form, and to Yuu... he was just out of it. In his mind, different thoughts and weird images came up as he thought hard of what happened.

_T-this! This is not acceptable! I knew it! I KNEW IT! OF COURSE! Why hadn't I just trusted myself when I said that it'd go wrong?! _He remembered Wolfram's puppy eyes. He drooled in remembrance. _Ah, so it's that... _(shock, gasp) _Oh no no no no... not that again..! The next time I see it, I'm NEVER EVER going to agree to ANYTHING that puppy ... fa-fa-..._ Yuu was too obsessed with his imagination that his drool went farther down and his eyes were sparkling of twinkling stars.

Wolfie, who had stopped playing with his still-beset-of-the-cute-little-baby-Wolfie mother, stared at Yuu with eyes that said "... what's he doing?" and he felt his face turn bright pink of embarrassment.. of something. Then aloud, still with a flushed face, he said, "Yuuri, what are you doing?!"

Yuu snapped out of it at Wolfie's voice. He frowned at him. "W-what do you mean what am I doing?"

Wolfie's reply was, "Hah! You don't even know what you were doing yourself? What a wimp!"

"Hennachoko yu na!"

Wolfie folded his short arms. "Hmph. Well I'll tell you what you were doing. You were drooling at something gross!" He got mad. "What was it, Yuuri!? What was it that you were thinking of?!"

Yuu backed up, as if scared of the chibi Wolfie in front of him, and stammered, "I-I can't tell you!"

Wolfie's anger rose, but his pink face got redder at every point his anger level got up to. He was ready to whack Yuu. "What?! You won't tell me?! I'm your f-i-a-n-c-é and you won't even tell me WHAT YOU WERE THINKING OF?! What kind of guy are you?!"

As Wolfie whacked Yuu while yelling at him, Conrad and the others stared at them fight. It seemed like blabbing nonsense. They couldn't understand a single thing the two were talking about. It was just baby talk. And what was happening in front of them was just a baby's fight. Yup.

Anissina thought of an idea and went out of the room to begin planning. Probably another invention!

"What're they fighting about?" asked Greta.

Conrad shrugged. "I don't know..."

Gwendal was not interested, and with a "Hmph. What babies they are." he left the room. The three maids followed him, leaving Cheri-sama with Yuu and Wolfie, and Conrad with Greta and Günter.

"Heeiikkkaa!" cried Günter, as he sobbed silently to himself. Who knows why he was crying... probably because of the difference between his fantasies and reality.

Cheri-sama said, "Ohhh... aren't they just so adorable! It's just like when Wolfie was a baby! But this time, there's two!" Cheri-sama snuggled her face against the two babies' hair and patted their heads lightly, as the fight between them still lasted.

Conrad sighed. "Mother, I think you'll get hit if you keep doing --..." But Cheri-sama got hit in the face by Wolfie before Conrad could finish his sentence. Wolfie looked up at his mother and stared guiltily at the frozen face of Cheri-sama. Yuu was also staring, scared of the consequences. Everything was quiet. A few seconds passed... and then a minute...

"KYAAA! That was soo cute, Wolfie!" Cheri-sama squealed. "Hit me again, will you?"

Wolfie frowned and folded his arms. He was reflecting upon himself as well as embarrassed.

_Oh what a mother..._ thought Yuu, as he sighed.

Conrad laughed lightly to himself and then Greta asked him, "Ne can I hold Yuuri?"

"Hm?" he was a bit surprised at the question. "Well, I guess so... Do you mind, Mother?"

"Nope. Not at all! Here you go!" Cheri-sama lifted Yuu from her lap and handed him to Greta. Yuu felt like a hot potato being passed on. Greta held her baby "father" carefully and said to him, "Hello Yuuri!"

Yuu noticed that others couldn't understand what the two were saying and so he gave a little wave to his daughter. Greta giggled. "Seems like he understands us, though," she said. Conrad smiled and nodded. Cheri-sama picked up Wolfie and lifted him up into the air, up and down, up and down he went.

"Yuuri Yuu-- ah! Ne" she said to Conrad and Cheri-sama, "How about we call Yuuri, Yuu-chan, while he's still a baby?"

Günter, who was apparently left out of it, thought to himself, _Yuu... -chan? _Nosebleed. He ran out of the room yelling, "Heika! I'm sorry! (sob sob)"

All watched as the silver-haired man left and slammed the door behind him. Then they went back to what they were doing.

"So, Yuu-chan, give me a thumbs-up if you approve of us calling you that," said Greta to Yuu.

Yuu thought about it. _Hm..._ He folded his arms. _That may be okay... I guess. Shori, ah, I mean Onii-chan called me Yuu-chan when I was little. Mother, _he sighed, _I mean Mama called me that too. So I suppose it's alright._ He looked at Greta and gave a small-thumbed thumbs up at her.

Greta smiled and exclaimed, "Yay! Yuu-chan said it's okay!"

Yuu sighed. _You've been calling me that before I approved it anyway..._Suddenly, Yuu felt a slight pain in his stomach. What was wrong with him? He began to cry. Cheri-sama got up from her seat, in surprise.

Greta's smile had vanished at the time Yuu's eyes began to fill with tears. With a worried face, she asked Yuu, "What's wrong, Yuu-chan?"

"Wah ah ah wah ah ah," cried Yuu, as he uselessly wiped his tears away.

Conrad was in thought but Cheri-sama was once again obsessed with the cuteness of the baby Yuu. She kyaa-ed as she spun around in circles, lifting Wolfie up and down while spinning. Wolfie felt sick but fell asleep from the light spin. It felt comfortable somehow, but nauseating.

"Ah," said Conrad, finally having agreed with with his thought. "I think he's hungry."

Conrad was actually right. The pain Yuu felt was of emptiness. He was hungry. And he wanted it now. He cried harder as he nodded that to his nazukeoya that he was right. Yuu cried and cried even though Greta ran while carrying him to the kitchen, with Cheri-sama, and Conrad who was carrying the now-sleeping Wolfie (Cheri-sama couldn't carry Wolfie while running, or else she'd wake him up. Conrad could run while not even making a sound or a movement of any muscle, though Yuu's cries were loud...) Down the halls they ran, and down the halls the echoes of Yuu's cries went.

The King's loud baby cries could be heard outside the castle.

In the stables, Dakaskos heard the crying and looked up at the castle, wondering, _Whose baby is that?_

Gisela saw Dakaskos staring at the "crying castle" and wondered too, _Did someone have a baby? But, I should have known..._

Not bothering to think any farther, she took in a deep breath and breathing out... in her Sergeant mode, she yelled, "DAKASKOS! GET BACK TO WORK!"

Dakaskos was surprised and as usual, he stood straight up and saluting, answering, "YES, SIR!" And so he did get back to his work, giving the horses their hay and brushing their manes, as quickly as he can. Ao neighed in happiness when it was his(?) turn. Gisela was about to leave and Dakaskos was his normal self, slowing down as he heard Gisela walk away. He sighed as he slowly brushed Ao. "I really wonder whose baby it was that was crying..."

Ao neighed. He knew something was different today. The baby was probably the reason. As Gisela did, he didn't bother to have any further thoughts and enjoyed the fresh stack of fodder that was all for him.

Yuu's cries continued to ring through the castle and suddenly stopped...

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N:** At the part where it says "when it was his(?) turn" for Ao, I didn't know if Ao was male or female, but whatever, so I put him as a male horse. Bear with it. And so, keep waiting for the next chapter! I'm hoping to have at least 10 chapters! Oh yah, I think I'm rushing things... do you think so?**-TB**


	4. Understand & Grow

**Title:** Play Nice!**  
Author:** Twelf Bell**  
- - - - - - - - - - - -** Please read NOTE!  
**NOTE:** I actually don't know the kinds of animals that Shin Makoku has so I just made them up using the examples of the vegetarian shark and the... sand panda and such.  
**- - - - - - - - - - - -** Continued. Ch 4.

Yuu was already asleep when Wolfie woke up from his small nap. It was like they switched places or something. Just before, Yuu was drinking the warm milk from the bottle that one of the maids had given him. The milk was from the sea cows that lived near the edge of Shin Makoku; because they were from the sea, their milk were very easy to gulp down because it was a very slippery-like liquid. Yuu didn't know of this but he drank it anyway. It tasted very much like the cows the humans had but was a little sweeter and warm.

Conrad carried Yuu with Yuu's small head on a shoulder and Conrad's arms holding up the little figure. Yuu fell asleep from the comfortable position and the warmth that came from his nazukeoya. Wolfie was carried by Cheri-sama again because Conrad wanted to 'just a little bit play' with Yuu, but as I said, he fell asleep.

Wolfie watched Yuu as he slept peacefully, frowning at every little 'sleep smile' that Yuu gave because he didn't know what he was dreaming of. Cheri-sama tried to keep Wolfie company but he didn't pay attention to her. As stubborn as ever, he was.

"Mother, should I put..." he paused because he couldn't help smiling a little, "Should I put Yuu-chan into bed now?"

Cheri-sama told her son, "Yes, I suppose so."

Wolfie tried to tell his mother that he wanted to go too but all that came out was, "Mi oh ho oh poo! (Me go too!)"

"Poo? You need to use the toilet, Wolfie?" asked Cheri-sama. And so, he took him away to the lavatory, taking him farther and farther away from his brother Conrad and his precious Yuu. Cheri-sama didn't seem to notice the disastrous face of Wolfie that meant "noooo!" and the small hand that reached in the direction of the leaving people. They were little babies alright.

Wolfie began to cry when his fiancé was finally out of sight. They had stopped in the middle of the hall. Cheri-sama didn't know what was wrong. She thought of the things she did to calm Wolfie down when he was younger. _What did I do? I don't remember..._ She tried everything; She patted his back. _No... that was not it..._ She stroked his blond hair. _That was not it either..._ She sang a light lullaby. _It doesn't work!_ She gave up. _What does Wolfie want?! I have no clue!_

"Yuu..." cried Wolfie, between tears. "Yuu... Yuu... Yuuuu..."

Yuu? You? Me? Yuu...? Yuuri? _So that's it!_ She finally remembered that she hadn't felt one of Wolfie's hands when they were walking. He was also facing the other way instead of the front. She then suddenly realized, well actually not realized but remembered, that Wolfie loved Yuu and he went wherever the other went no matter where. She sighed.

"You want to go to Yuu-chan, Wolfie?" she asked.

Wolfie nodded, while rubbing his wet eyes. "Yuu..."

"I understand now. I'm sorry," she said, sadly. Wolfie looked at his mother in the face and then put both little hands on each of Cheri-sama's cheeks. She looked surprised. Wolfie grinned a two-toothed smile to let her know that he accepted her apology. It wasn't really a big deal really. He didn't want his mother to feel bad for something she wasn't to be sad for.

As Cheri-sama walked down the hall towards the bedroom of the Maoh and his fiancé, Wolfie clung to her like a baby koala. He still wanted her to know that he knew she was sorry and that she didn't need to feel sad. Closer and closer the big door of Yuu and Wolfie's room was. Ten steps left. Nine steps. Eight. Seven. Six... four... two...

The door suddenly opened and Conrad looked up. Apparently, he was watching as the sleeping baby on the big bed slept peacefully in the quietness of the room... until his mother and little brother came in. (What a... weird nazukeoya, huh?) He got up from his seat and asked, "What's wrong?" He had seemingly saw the teary-eyed face of Wolfie and the sigh from his mother.

"No... it's nothing. I just made a tiny mistake, that's all," said Cheri-sama with a weak smile. "And as for him," she looked at the little baby in her arms, "He just couldn't leave Yuu-chan."

She took Wolfie over to the sleeping figure on the bed and put him down. When she was about to let go, Wolfie grabbed her hand and gave her a stern face which meant "Be happy!" Cheri-sama laughed lightly, as to not wake the Maoh up from his nap, and patted Wolfie's head. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

The smile she gave this time was a cheery and real one, and being satisfied, Wolfie let go of her hand. Cheri-sama walked towards the door and on the way, she said to Conrad, "Take care of them, all right?"

Conrad nodded. "Yes, Mother."

Wolfie and Conrad watched as she left until the door gently squeaked shut and the blond curls disappeared from view. Wolfie sighed and looked at Conrad who was staring at him. He (W) blushed, knowing what his brother was thinking of. The older man gave a sly grin and said, "I'll leave you two alone for now."

He left as quickly as Cheri-sama did, but before the door closed completely, he stuck his head in and said firmly, "Be sure not to wake Heika from his nap."

Wolfie crossed his arms and frowned at the intruding head. Conrad lightly laughed as the ex-Maoh did and left. When everything was quiet, Wolfie crawled over to Yuu. He watched his fiancé's stomach go up and down, up and down, as a sign that Yuu was alive and just resting. (Why did he think he was dead? OO) He put his tiny hand over Yuu's mouth and felt the warm breath of the living being, disappearing every few seconds and then feeling it again, and then disappearing. In and out the tiny breaths went. In and out, in and out.

Up and down, up and down. Feeling, then disappearing. Feeling, then disappearing. In and out, in and out.

The blond baby collapsed next to Yuu, after realizing his eyes hurt and his arm was tired. His emerald green eyes disappeared and the rhythmic breathing of the two was heard between silence.

Outside, Conrad stood at the door as if waiting for something to happen, but when he heard the bump of Wolfie falling upon the bed and then the second sound of breathing added to the first, he smiled to himself. He had two memories colliding into each other in his head.

The first one was of Yuu-chan in the stroller as Jennifer (Yuu's mama) was sleeping on the bench, and the small toy that Yuu handed to him. He still had that toy in his room. It was a good memory.

The second was of when Wolfie was in his arms, struggling and then calming down to sleep. Wolfie's face was so cute when he slept upon his chest. He felt like he was accepted as a big brother at that time. Now, Conrad felt like a big brother all over again. But to two little ones this time.

As Conrad walked down the hall away from the Maoh's room, the other few people in the castle went on with their businesses. Gwendal was busy with trying to avoid the cuteness of the two babies (refer to previous chapter when Gwendal left, uninterested. He was trying to escape) and Günter was trying to avoid them two too to calm himself of his fantasies (as always...) with paper work. Anissina was busy trying to complete the new invention she had in mind and every half hour there was a big _BOOM!_ sounding from her lab. After she finished that, she would begin to make the antidote to turn the two babies back to their original form, as four people requested (Cheri-sama, Gwendal, Günter, and Conrad) plus the two victims, which makes six.

Anissina finally finished her new invention after at least eighteen big _BOOM_s and twenty-two small _BOOM_s. She presented the new thing to the four, who was waiting in the dining room, as she told them to.

"I present to you today, this" -- she held up the small ear-plug-like device in her hand-- "this is Translate-baby-talk-for-me-kun!"

Everyone seemed interested, especially Cheri-sama who was apparently trying to relieve herself from her "sadness". She gave each of them the small thing, and then put one in her ear herself. When everybody finished sticking the thing in their ears, she said, "This little device is similar to the one I gave you before you went to Earth. It works the same since it was made according to some of the same pieces from the original."

Everyone seemed impressed, but they didn't really know if it worked. They kept it on for the rest of the day until the two babies woke up from their nap. Yuu and Wolfie eventually woke up at dinner. It was a three hour nap.

Yuu didn't know how to call Conrad but he still tried to say his name. "CONRAD!" he yelled from the room. The castle echoed of a big "KAHNA!" but to the ones who had Translate-baby-talk-for-me-kun, they had heard Conrad's name. Conrad went to the Maoh's room and opened the door to find Wolfie and Yuu slightly a little bigger...

**- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Author's Note:** I'm SORRY! I have this program that I need to go to after school and I got a ton of homework to do when I get home, which is very late. Right now, it's about the time I need to go to sleep and so I will continue the next chapter tomorrow. I'm about sure that I'll be able to type up two chapters tomorrow. Look forward to it please! **-TB**


	5. Uniform & Walk

**Title:** Play Nice!**  
Author:** Twelf Bell**  
- - - - - - - - - - - -** Please read NOTE.**  
Note:** Yes, I'm sorry again. I was watching Yukan Club yesterday and totally forgot about writing the next chapter... And so that's why, I'll try to type up at least 3-4 chapters today!  
**- - - - - - - - - - - -** Continued. Ch 5.

Conrad stared in surprise at the two toddlers that sat on the bed, with clothes that were too small for them to wear. He watched as Yuu and Wolfie struggled to get out of the small thing on them. Yuu noticed Conrad in the doorway and told him, "Kahna! Hel us ge ow ef his! (Conrad! Help us get out of this!)"

The language that Yuu used was actually slightly more easier to understand but Conrad didn't notice, since after all... he had Translate-baby-talk-for-me-kun. He rushed over to his little brother and the Maoh, who were almost out of air from the tightness of the clothing. Conrad pulled the thing off in one step, first Yuu and then Wolfie. He then covered them both with the blanket.

Yuu and Wolfie calmed their lungs and then sat silently. Then, Wolfie exclaimed, "Jee! E uld av hotten k held! (Geez! We could have gotten killed!)"

Yuu sighed in agreement. Conrad also sighed in relief. Then, Yuu seemed to notice that his nazukeoya could understand what they were saying, so he asked, "Ne, Kahna. Ow hid oo no ot ee ur sey eng? (Ne, Conrad, how did you know what we are saying?)"

"Hm?" Conrad asked in surprise. "That's because of this" -- he pointed at the thing in his ear -- "This is Translate-baby-talk-for-me-kun. Anissina made it for us to understand you two."

"Mm... e sey. (Hm... I see.)" said Yuu. But Wolfie wasn't impressed or whatever. He asked, "Ut hosnt Nissyna bension elwey ho rong? (But doesn't Anissina's inventions always go wrong?)"

Conrad was in thought. He replied, "But this one actually works." Then he added, "Mother is actually very happy to have this, or so she said."

Wolfie's eyes were wide. He then remembered what he had done to his mother. Then he finally lowered his head in defeat... though there was no battle to win or lose. After a few seconds, he said, "Kahna, kud oo het sum k lows fur us? Ee cold. (Conrad, could you get some clothes for us? We're cold.)"

The older man suddenly realized that they were not wearing anything under the blanket and with a nod, he went out the door to get some clothing for the two. _Sometimes, he's too absorbed in something to realize anything_, thought Yuu and Wolfie.

(This is TB, and I just want to tell you that after this, I'm going to just type what they say, rather in baby talk. It's just a tiring hassle to type down the pronunciations and stuff TT)

Conrad returned with something like a toddler-sized uniform of their original clothing – the black school uniform for Yuu and the blue soldier uniform for Wolfie. When they put them on, they looked like a chibi version of themselves.

"Where'd you get these?" asked Yuu. "They feel and look the same as the bigger one!"

Conrad laughed. "I'm not telling you who made them, but they were actually made for the next generation, or so she said."

"Next generation? She? Who? Anissina? Mother?" asked Wolfie.

The brown-uniformed man laughed again. "I told you I'm not telling you."

"Hmph! Fine, be that way!" replied Wolfie, folding his arms. Yuu was busy admiring himself for some reason. It seemed as if he felt like he was older again (?).

Being about 3-4 years old in body form, Yuu and Wolfie could walk, or a little at least... Wolfie climbed down from the bed and walked towards the door. He stumbled upon a few steps, as if he forgot how to walk, though. He then turned around and said to Yuu, "You wimp! Stop twirling and turning as if you're a little girl in a new dress!"

"Hennachoko yu na!" said Yuu, who apparently was snapped back to reality at the word 'wimp'. He climbed down from the bed too, and followed Wolfie to the outside of the room. Conrad followed them too, as though he knew where they were going. He did know, and he thought about the things that would happen when they got to their destination...

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N:** -sigh- I'm so tired... I feel like eating something like cookies, cake, or whatever... This chapter was hard to figure out of what to put next. But I'll keep continuing.** -TB**


	6. Fight & Cry

**Title: **Play Nice!  
**Author:** Twelf Bell  
**- - - - - - - - - - - -** Please read NOTE.  
**Note:** Sorry, but it seems like I'm putting a whole chapter into different chapters. The previous one (Ch 5) was very short, wasn't it? I'll try to make this chapter longer.  
**- - - - - - - - - - - -** Continued. Ch 6.

The two toddlers wobbled and walked down the hall with the brown-haired man behind them, who caught them every time they were about to fall. They finally reached the dining room after 5 falls, 8 almost-falls, 4 rests and 10 stops (-in which they looked into a room to see if anyone was there.)

The others were there as the the two expected. Yup, only Wolfie and Conrad knew (well not really... because of the stops they made at each room). Yuu didn't know because he was as simple-minded as ever.

"Hm? What's everyone doing here?" asked the little Maoh. As said, the ones who had the little ear device understood Yuu's words. There were some in the room that didn't have it, such as the maids, and so Yuu's words came out as gibberish.

"Ah, Heika!" Günter said, turning his head around, "We can – AHHH!" He stood up surprised at the growth of the Prince and King. Everyone else also turned their heads around when Günter screamed. They either had a shocked face or a face that meant "so-cute!"

"What happened?" asked Cheri-sama.

"They sort of... grew taller?" Conrad said, in a question.

"We can see that... but how did it happen?" Gwendal asked.

Yuu raised his small arm. "I think that it's an effect of Anissina's experiment that means that it's wearing off."

Everyone seemed surprised that Yuu could actually figure something out. They supposed he wasn't that stupid after all...

Wolfie, with his usual hmph, said, "Well, Anissina, I hope you can get us out of this tiny body as soon as possible, though."

Anissina's eyes went wide. "Why not stay like that? I think it's cute! And if Yuu-chan's guess is right, then it could wear off."

"But I want to get out of this body right now!" Wolfie yelled.

"Wolfram, that sounds like you want your soul out of your body..." whispered Yuu.

Wolfie stared at Yuu, mad. "Who cares! Stop being so brainy, you wimp!"

Yuu's nerve clicked too easily, for some reason. "Hennachoko yu na! I told you I'm not a wimp, so stop calling me a wimp already! I'm already getting tired of being called a wimp and telling you not to call me it, you know?!"

"Hmph. Like I care how you feel," said Wolfie, folding his arms.

"What?!" yelled Yuu, stamping his foot. "You probably don't even care for the feelings of them" - he gestured to the other people in the room, who were silently watching them fight - "either, right?!"

Wolfie glared at Yuu, but Yuu didn't back down. They stared at each other's furious eyes for a long time. And then out of the blue, Wolfie raised his hand to hit Yuu.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

It was Gwendal who said it. Everyone turned to the green-uniformed man near the window, and waited for him to say more.

"What kind of little kids are you?!" he yelled. "The Maoh and the Prince! You two, you are ruining your reputation! Wait until the others hear of this!" (I'm sorry, but I have no idea what I meant... -TB)

He stomped over to the two, who were frozen in fear. He began with Wolfie. "You! As your older brother, I WILL NOT allow this kind of ... this kind of ... STUPID STUFF to happen! Go to your room right now! Yuu.. ri will be joining you in a few minutes."

Wolfie stared at his older brother and then he ran to his room, which was also the Maoh's. While running, he yelled, "I HATE YOU!"

Silence followed and then a door slammed shut, the sound echoing throughout the entire castle. Gwendal then addressed Yuu. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't think of anything to say, at first. He was talking to the KING for the devil's sake! (Lol, I couldn't really put God in it.) He sighed and then sat on his heels to talk to the little Maoh face to face. Yuu was already crying, but he stood still for his sake.

Gwendal began, "Yuu.. ri. You are the King, the Maoh, the ruler of Shin Makoku, do you know that?"

Yuu nodded, his tears still streaming down his face. He didn't bother to wipe them because he didn't want to move a single movement in front of the frightening green monster.

"Then, why is that you behave this way? You give your paperwork to us, you do whatever you want, you fight with my little brother... Why do you do this?"

"I..." Yuuri started, but more bursts of tears fell to the floor. He apparently was reflecting on himself with tears. "I... I didn't want... to..."

Gwendal stared at Yuu's watery eyes. "You didn't want to what?"

Knowing that the long-haired man wasn't going to hit him or yell at him, Yuu began to wipe his face with his black sleeve. When the tears stayed in his eyes, he said quietly, "I didn't want to be king... I was supposed to be a normal sixteen year old. I... never thought this would happen..."

"We already talked about this before. You accepted it back then."

"Yeah, but that was before! Now I don't want to be king!"

Gwendal sighed. He was beginning to get tired of talking in the posture he was in. "But aren't you having fun being king? To do the things you do, you use your status of the king. Isn't that right?"

Yuuri stared at Gwendal's soft eyes. "That's right. But at home, I can do what I want without even having a status."

Gwendal didn't know what to say. He looked about the room.

Cheri-sama was drinking her cold tea. Conrad stood on the left wall, leaning against it, with his head down and arms folded. Günter stood near Yuu, who was stuttering and muttering to himself, in shock when Yuu said he didn't want to be king anymore. Gwendal sighed again. He couldn't rely on the others. He began to think of something to say back to Yuu.

"Yuu.. ri. You are the Maoh and the king of Shin Makoku. There is no one in either worlds that can replace you. You are the only one fit to be in the position you are in. That's why the Shinou chose you." He paused, then began again. "If you don't want to be king anymore, it's not of my position to stop you. Whatever the king says, we follow him. If you say you don't want to be king anymore, then we will have to agree no matter what, because it is your, the King's, choice."

Yuu couldn't say anything. He didn't have to say anything because he understood what Gwendal was saying. Gwendal continued further, "Let me ask you, Yuuri. Do you still not want to be king, even if it means that you will not see us anymore?"

Yuu was back in tears. He was shocked. He didn't want to leave his friends. Conrad, Greta, Cheri-sama, Günter... even Wolfie. He didn't want to leave them. He didn't want to never see them again. He cried like mad. It was just too sad. It suddenly began raining. The dark gloom of the clouds hovered over Shin Makoku. It was a sad kind of darkness, as Yuu felt in his heart. His cries echoed throughout the castle as the slamming door had. Wolfie heard Yuu's cries and wondered what was wrong with him. His fiancé's cries made him cry himself. He sobbed silently to himself. He somehow knew, but not fully, what Yuu was crying about.

Back in the dining room, Yuu stopped crying. He didn't have any tears left to push out. He began hiccuping. "I.. I (hic) don't want to! I don't (hic) want to leave everyone!"

He put on a teary determined face and stared Gwendal in the face, still hiccuping. The rain was beginning to clear away.

Gwendal gave the little guy a slight smile. "Then, Heika, would you come with me to apologize to the other little one?"

Yuu gave a heavy nod that felt like a rock was falling against his head after he lifted it. Yuu began to walk towards the room, but Gwendal picked him up and carried him down the hall. Conrad, Cheri-sama and Günter stayed where they were, trying to remember what had just happened.

Gwendal turned the doorknob of the Maoh's room and swung the door open. Wolfie was sitting on the bed, still crying. When he saw his older brother and Yuu, he rushed over to them and clung to them (he was actually hugging Gwendal's legs, since he was so short). He apologized over and over again. Gwendal was forgiving him, though he said he wasn't, and patted the young boy's head with the other hand that didn't hold Yuu.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -  
A/N:** Eheh... seems like everything happened to quickly, eh? Sorry about that. Hope this chapter is longer...


	7. Blush & Family

**Title: **Play Nice!**  
Author:** Twelf Bell**  
- - - - - - - - - - - -** Please read NOTE.**  
Note:** Ehem. Uh.. uh.. I'll try to put up two chapters today... uh. Thank you for reading..!**  
- - - - - - - - - - - -** Continued. Ch 7.

Gwendal had put the little Maoh down and left him and Wolfie together in the room. He walked back to the dining room where the three were still as they were, in the same spots as he left them. When Cheri-sama saw him come, she said, "Gwen, that was such a sweet talk you had with Heika, wasn't it?"

"I don't really think so. I was just telling him what he should know, in a way that a little kid as himself could understand," replied Gwendal, not making a single expression.

"Oh really, huh?" Conrad chuckled. The brown-haired Mazoku knew his older brother better than anyone, even Cheri-sama who seemed to accept Gwendal's words.

Günter was finally back to his senses and said, "Well, Gwendal. I thank you for saying those words to His Majesty. If you didn't, he would have chosen his answer over yours and went back to Earth, causing us and everyone of Shin Makoku trouble." He bowed slightly to the green-uniformed man. "Now excuse me, I have paperwork to do." And he left.

"Excuse me, too. I'm going to check on Anissina and how she's doing with the cure to her invention," said Gwendal. He went to the door and closed it behind his back.

Conrad was laughing again. "I think he's turning pink out there."

Cheri-sama didn't seem to understand, but outside the door, Gwendal stood there blushing. He felt embarrassed to be praised for telling the Maoh off. _Well whatever. I guess I did a good thing after all. _And so he walked towards his childhood friend's lab.

"Mother, I think I'm going to go check on how Yuu-chan and Wolfie are. I'm sure that Gwendal left them in a good way, but I think I better check on how they are doing," said Conrad.

Cheri-sama sipped her refilled cup of tea and nodded. "Alright, you may go."

Conrad nodded back to excuse himself and went to the Maoh's room to see how things were going since Gwendal left them two.

In the Maoh's room, Wolfie and Yuu were talking to each other about how sorry they were and what went wrong, with a little bit of fighting going on once in a while. When Conrad arrived at the door, he didn't open it but listened to the fight that was going on between the two toddlers.

"I already said sorry, you wimp!" Wolfie was saying.

"I know you said sorry, but you're still calling me a wimp! Hennachoko yu na!" replied Yuu.

"Hmph. How can I not call you a wimp when you are one?" said Wolfie, calmly.

Yuu was mad. "I'm not a wimp, so don't call me one!"

Some grrs were exchanged and some whacks. When the second whack sounded, Conrad entered casually and said, "Heika, did Gwendal do anything to you after you left with him?"

"It's Y-u-u-r-i, nazukeoya. And no, he didn't do anything. He just left," said Yuu, who was apparently fighting against the anger inside of him for his fiancé.

Conrad laughed his usual laugh. "Hai hai, Yuu-chan."

Yuu seemed surprised but remembered that they were calling him 'Yuu-chan' instead of Yuuri since he was in this... little form. Suddenly his fury disappeared and all of his attention was to Conrad. "Ne, Conrad. Do you really like calling me that? It sounds like everyone's part of my family or something."

"Hm?" Conrad raised his eyebrows. "But aren't we part of the family, too?"

"What do you mean? We're not blood related."

Conrad walked over to the two, who were sitting on the floor near the bed, and sat down with them making a circle. "It doesn't matter if a family isn't blood related, does it?"

Yuu went into deep thought. "Hm... probably not?"

"Of course it doesn't matter, you wimp!" said Wolfie, who knew he was being ignored. Yuu glared at him, but turned back to Conrad.

"So what are you trying to say?" asked the black-haired toddler.

Conrad breathed in and let it out. He didn't really know how to explain. But he began with, "I'm just saying that being blood related doesn't mean that you're family. Well actually... being blood related _does_ mean that you're a family, but that's not what I mean..." He paused in confusion. "What I'm trying to say is that even though you're not blood related, we can still be a family as long as you let us to be. In Earth, aren't there children who have foster parents?"

Yuu nodded as a yes, and in surprise that he knew of such things. Conrad continued, "Well, they aren't blood related are they?" Yuu shook his head. He somehow now understood what Conrad was trying to say, but he let Conrad continue on what he was saying: "Back to what I was saying, we are a non-blood related family to you if you want us to be, Yuu-chan. Do you want us to be the family you have in this world?"

A big grin spread over the Mazoku King and he gave a thumbs up. "Of course!"

Conrad gave the small showy-off kid a ruffle of his dark hair. "I knew you'd say that," he said with a warm smile.

Wolfie was standing now and said, "But Yuuri, anyone can call you 'Yuu-chan' because they're your friends, right? Doesn't matter if they're family or not."

"Ah..." Yuu didn't really seem to remember or think of that. He gave a weak laugh.

"Hmph," said Wolfie, looking away from Yuu. "That's what I meant when I said you were a wimp."

Yuu's nerve snapped for the second time that day. "HENNACHOKO YU NA!" (Conrad laughed at this.)

The Maoh's voice echoed throughout the castle for the... at least third time, and outside, the Aho birds squawked their usual Aho Aho 's. The sun was setting below the mountains and the trees of Shin Makoku and night overcame the light as everyone began to prepare to sleep, except for the toddlers, who were still fighting.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -  
A/N:** THIS IS NOT THE END!! I made the ending a bit endish, but THIS IS NOT THE END! Ehem. And so, tomorrow I've got classes. After I finish all my homework or when I get home, I'll try to type up the next chapter. But after tomorrow, I will be home late in which I will tell which days on the next chapter.


End file.
